Determine periodically the incidence of cancer in selected geographic areas of the United States with respect to demographic and social characteristics of the population. Estimate cancer incidence for the United States on an annual basis. Monitor trends in incidence of specific forms of cancer with respect to geographic area and demographic and social characteristics of the population. Determine periodically survival experience for cancer patients diagnosed among residents of selected geographic areas of the United States. Monitor trends in cancer patient survival with respect to form of cancer, extent of disease, therapy, and demographic, socioeconomic, and other parameters of prognostic importance. Identify cancer etiologic factors by conducting special studies which disclose groups of the population at high and low cancer risks. These groups may be defined by social, occupational, environmental, dietary, or other characteristics, and by drug history.